liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Recovering from Republicanism
Heal yourself: Original author: Christopher S Miller aka Anti-obsequious (I, the author, Christopher S Miller, grant full permission to everyone to copy, distribute, and use this essay for the purposes of human evolution, in aiding all those who need healing from conservative social engineering. The text has been modified - thank you Proxima Centauri.) American conservatism arises from arrogance, greed, evil, stupidity, or any combination of them. It is a social disorder that is frequently passed down through the generations. It can be treated and cured through logical thinking and a change of heart. Arrogance Arrogance being the first cause of conservatism on the list, it is unfortunately the most prevalent. Most people are arrogant, in one way or another. Millions of people in America and billions of people throughout the world are arrogant about their religious beliefs. This is not to say that all religious people are arrogant, but that religion is a common source of arrogance. Christian humility too frequently means that other people should be humble while Conservative Christians are arrogant. There is also social arrogance which arises from being obsessed with one's self-image, social status, financial status, as well as physical appearance. Both of these forms of arrogance, when they rear their ugly heads, are mainly dismissed by modern American society, because religion, money, social status, and vanity are an accepted part of the mainstream culture. Also, when people look around and see many people exhibit a certain type of behavior, no matter how subversive, it becomes socially acceptable to continue that behavior, and all flaws within it are easily tossed aside. Seeing that this subversive behavior is commonplace, there is seldom a call for analysis of it. Therefore, all who are engaged in it accept it as truth, continuing through their entire lives seeing no wrong in what they do. Greed Greed is a prime driving force in conservatism. The few people with great financial wealth in this world frequently hoard their resources selfishly, driving them to lobby, legislate, and arrange all rule of law upon protecting their fortunes from diminishing and from being taxed. There is a much larger part of the American population that believe that if they support conservatism, they too will be wealthy someday, and swear their allegiance to this privileged, protected class of people before they ever gain the money to be in it. Most of those people never attain their greedy goals of sheer materialism. Evil It is no exaggeration nor overstatement to state plainly that evil is a major factor in conservatism. Legislation that is against civil rights, gay rights, women's equality, environmental standards, and providing health care for all citizens is plainly undeniably evil. Further legislation for the corporate takeover of the American government through de-regulation, the funneling of billions of tax dollars into the military-industrial complex and banks, and the privatization of so many public services such as health care, prisons, higher education, social security, and banking, is also plainly, undeniably evil. If there is money to be made from human suffering, conservatism will find a way to do it, legally. This is why, even though self-proclaimed conservatives are not a majority of the American population, they are a powerful force because they are typically very politically active, not swaying from their platform of conservative propaganda, ensuring all of their agendas are legislated. All Americans do, however, suffer from the effects of conservatism, just as they all suffer from the effects of air pollution. Conservatism is a poison that hits the mind, heart, body, and spirit. Stupidity Last, but certainly not least, is stupidity. America is a country with vast resources, yet it has a poorly educated population compared with most of Europe. The average American cannot tell you who their state's two U.S. Senators are. Ignorance is not bliss, but a naive form of stupidity. Whereas many Americans are not politically active, they are irresponsible for being such and allow democracy to dwindle and die in the process. Generations of Americans hand down conservatism to their children and their grandchildren through their own stupidity. Likewise, those subsequent generations accept conservatism and often do not question it due to their own stupidity. Analysis Thinking about conservatism, analyzing it, and evaluating it will provide a picture of what it is: coordinated propaganda. A greater study of it will reveal that it indeed springs forth from arrogance, greed, evil, and stupidity. A change of heart or realignment of one's attitudes towards conservatism will finally break one free of the mental bondage associated with adhering to conservatism. Not until one has broken free of the mental bondage of conservatism, can one think clearly. Unfortunately, millions of Americans have gone through their entire lives allegiant to the principles of conservatism, never having ever thought clearly about the whole of the world even once! Harm due to Conservatism Conservatism is responsible for the destruction of the environment, the loss of American jobs particularly through outsourcing and layoffs, the slowing of all progress towards human rights, the fractured economy, violent crimes including school shootings, and two unnecessary wars. At its core, it is the very enemy and antithesis of democracy, discarding the well-being of American citizens as well as the citizens of so many other countries all in the name of financial gain and protecting corporations. Conservatism is merely the selling of America's soul to the devil of special corporate interests. Moderates Self-proclaimed political moderates, in their quest for balance, seek an agreeable middle ground, and find none. In defining themselves as moderates, they weaken culture as a whole because they have accepted conservatism, while trying to point out that they keep a distance from it. This is very much like trying to build a healthy home just outside the blast radius of a detonated atomic bomb. Liberals Self-proclaimed liberals need to ask themselves if they are free from the fallout of conservatism and if they are strong enough to back away from the fire and not give into compromise with conservative ideas for the sake of peace. Many liberals cave in too easily and do not stand their own ground, on the side of humanity, ecology, and overall greater prosperity. There is an ocean of propaganda to swim through, throughout the life of every person. Finding one's own independent ideas and voice, based on sound logic, in a world of labels and lies, is a very difficult task. However, this does not excuse anyone from their responsibility to build a better culture, beginning with themselves. Take the time to clear your head of all propaganda from every direction and base your ideologies upon humanitarian truths. What political views would support a better quality of life? What political views would protect the well-being of the entire planet? Figure these out and you will realize that they are not opinions, but truths unfolding before your eyes and mind. Always continue to keep the clouds of misinformation and propaganda away from you, otherwise you will fall into the fire of conservatism. Think independently and you will contribute to the world! See also *Republican party Category:Evil Category:US Politics Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservative Deceit